Never Gone
by CloudySkylines
Summary: Campbell Saunders has to move to Toronto to benefit his hockey career and will be reuniting with his best friend at Degrassi who had to transfer there a year earlier. At Degrassi, Cam meets Maya Matlin, his first girlfriend. How will Cam's arrival at Degrassi affect his friendship with his best friend and what will he experience there? This story features an OC.
1. Letters

**Cam's POV**

_Hey Cam!_

_I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am that you're transferring to Degrassi and that we can finally be reunited again! It's been hell living hours away without my best friend. A girl needs her best friend in order to survive high school you know! I remember how difficult it was to leave you and Kapuskasing behind last year only three months into freshman year of high school. I was faced with the terrifying prospect of enduring high school without you by my side, but I guess you were faced with the same thing on your end too. _

_Now, you're coming here because of your hockey career and most importantly, we'll get to go to school together again! I wish you could live with my family and me, but I'm sure you'll like your billet family and they'll make you feel at home. You're always welcome at my house- my parents always loved you! I can't wait to show you around Toronto and Degrassi! I think it'll help you adjust since you'll already have me as a friend here, unlike when I came here; I had to start completely over. I'll introduce you to my friends when you get here (they've already heard a lot about you) and I know you'll make plenty of new friends too! Don't forget about your old pal though, please? :)_

_See you soon,_

_Lacey_

I smiled to myself as I rubbed my thumb over the thin, white paper that I held in my hands. My best friend Lacey and I had decided to write each other letters ever since her family had to relocate because her father got a new job in Toronto working at some big law firm. We'd both been devastated that she had to leave and neither one of us had been too ashamed to cry in front of the other. We still texted every day and had late night phone calls, but something about writing each other letters felt really personal and seemed to bridge the hundreds of miles between us. Maybe it was seeing the familiar slant and curve of her handwriting or touching the pages she too had touched. Maybe it was knowing that she had taken the time to write out her thoughts to me mail the letters to me that made me feel like she wasn't so far away after all. Or maybe it reminded me of the numerous days we would scribble each other notes in class and pass them back and forth to each other; a reminder of the good old days, before Lacey had to leave. None of that mattered now though; not her departure, not our tearful goodbyes, not the memories that we were denied, not the many lonely days or the pangs of missing someone you are so close with when they're so far away, no, none of that mattered anymore. I'm moving to Toronto in a matter of days. We are going to be reunited, we'll cry tears of joy this time, we'll make new memories, we'll spend our days together instead of apart, and we won't have to miss each other anymore.

"_God," _I thought to myself, "_I didn't know I could ever have a friend who meant so much to me and that I would miss so much._"

I finally placed the letter down on my desk as I ran a hand through my hair. I paced about my room a couple times before I sat down and began to write what would be my final letter to Lacey.

_Lacey,_

_I'm so happy that we are going to go through high school together; I really need my best friend around too. Freshman year was pretty scary after you left (as you know) and I'm going to need you by my side to survive three more years of it! Oh, Lacey, I have to laugh at your word choices; "prospect", "enduring"? You always use these smart words, sometimes I can't keep up with you! But that's okay, I forgive you :)_

_I must confess that I'm nervous about playing for the Ice Hounds…I hope I'm not the worst player and I hope the other guys like me. Look at me…I'm still sitting here in my room in boring Kapuskasing, already worrying about hockey and the team before I even get to Degrassi. I wish I could live at your house too, but you know I'll be over all the time! As soon as I get settled in at my billet family's house, you know I'll be right over so I can see you! You'll have to text me your address or something so I can get a ride over. _

_Oh they have, have they? I hope you've only told them good things about me! I could never forget you! We've been friends since we were little (and you still are!) and we've been through so much! And now, I finally get to bring this yearlong correspondence (big word, are you proud of me!?) to an end. This is my last letter to you, something we didn't expect to happen anytime soon, but luckily it has. I've got some packing to finish, goodbyes to say (my family is going to cry for sure), and a plane to catch. Just think, in two days I'm going to be in Toronto! _

_See you even sooner,_

_Cam_

Folding my final letter over three creases, I stuffed it into an enveloped and licked the flap to seal it shut. I instinctively grimaced after licking the envelope; even after all the times I've had to lick envelopes, they never taste any better, not that I'd expect them to anyway. I wrote out my address as well as Lacey's address on the front of the envelope. Glancing around my desk I realized that I was out of stamps and that I'd have to ask my mom for one.

"Hey, Mom!?" I poked my head out of my room and yelled down the stairs.

"Oh, Campbell! You scared me!" My mom gasped as she rounded the corner with her hand over her heart and a basket of wash in the other hand.

"Sorry mom, I thought you were downstairs. I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized.

My mom chuckled slightly as she took a deep breath and used the hand that was covering her heart to run it through her brown hair, a habit I seemed to have inherited from her.

She then smiled sweetly at me and asked, "What is it that you need, sweetheart?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a stamp, I don't seem to have anymore." I said.

"Oh sure thing, I have some in my room, I'll go and get one for you." My mom said as she went into her room only to return a moment later with a stamp in her hand.

"Thanks." I said as I took the stamp from her and walked into my room to place the stamp on the letter I had just written.

"I think it's so cute that you and Lacey wrote letters to each other all this time." My mom smiled at me when I came back out into the hallway.

I felt my cheeks grow hot at her words and I knew that I was blushing slightly. I didn't have a crush on Lacey, we were just friends, best friends in fact, but my mom seemed to think we were more than that.

"Mom," I groaned, "We're not like that. She's my best friend."

My mom put both of her hands up defensively, appearing to have forgotten that she was still carrying a basket of wash in one hand.

"Ooops." She laughed as she looked down at it and started to get down on the floor to pick up the scattered clothes.

"Don't worry mom, I got it." I said as I got down on the floor and started putting the clothes back in the basket.

As I was folding a pair of my jeans to put back in the basket, my mom sat down on the floor next to me and said, "I can't believe I won't be washing your clothes anymore."

"It's not forever mom, I'll be home for Christmas." I said as I placed the jeans in the basket and picked up another article of clothing.

"I know, it's just…" My mom began, but her words got cut off by a sniffling noise.

"_Oh no"_, I thought to myself, "_I don't like seeing her cry."_

I diverted my attention away from the clothes on the floor and turned to my mom. "Mom, don't cry, I'm going to miss being home too, but this is something I have to do. I guess this is just growing up right?"

My mom smiled at me sadly as her eyes brimmed with the tears that she wiped away. "Yes Campbell, you're growing up now, you're fifteen and you have to do what's best for your hockey career. I'm just sad to see you go. I just love you so much, Campbell." She finished as she started sniffling again.

"Mon, mom, it's okay…" I began, "You don't have to cry. I love you too." I said as I hugged her which unfortunately, just made her cry harder.

Apparently, I just don't understand girls of any age, at all. I was trying to comfort her, but I seemed to have only made it worse.

"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you more upset. I was just trying to-" I began to say, but was stopped by my mom holding my face in her hands.

"Honey, you didn't make me cry, I made myself cry because I'm not ready to watch you grow up and leave, but I know you have to go. You're so sweet for trying to make me feel better and I'm lucky to have a son like you."

I looked back at my mom, who was doing her best to fight back the tears that I could see in her brown eyes, so much like my own. I seemed to have inherited a lot of things from her. She let go of my face and managed to smile back at me.

"Why don't you go and mail that letter now and then when you get back we can get the family together for dinner?" She said to me as she took the basket that I handed back to her with all the clothes inside it.

I nodded as I grabbed my letter to Lacey off the floor, laced up my shoes, and walked down the block to the post office. After depositing the letter I was deep in thought about the upcoming change in my life. I was still scared, but I was a bit excited too. It'd be great to be reunited with Lacey and maybe I'd even make other friends too, more friends than I'd ever had here.

"_Maybe Toronto won't be so bad."_ I thought to myself as I turned the doorknob and walked back into my house.


	2. Introducing Rachel

Hey everyone! This is my first Degrassi story! I hope you all like it so far and please review, thanks :)

* * *

**Lacey's POV**

"Hey Lacey, wait up!"

I turned around to see one of my closest friends hurrying towards me with a stack of books in her arms. As I opened my mouth to say something to her, I saw her accidentally trip and while she didn't fall, her books scattered across the floor. Instinctively, my hand flew to my mouth as I tried to stifle a laugh at my friend's display of klutziness.

"Lacey, you better wipe that grin off of your face right now!" My friend pointed at me with a glare.

Unable to stop laughing, I just shook my head at her. My friend Rachel had become one of my closest friends here at Degrassi when I had to transfer here from Kapuskasing last year. The two of us met in second period Latin class. Latin was one of my favorite classes; there was just something I loved about the language. I didn't care if people thought Latin was a dead language, it's used everywhere today even if it isn't directly spoken by people anymore. In fact, sixty percent of the English language is derived from Latin. It also helps you increase your vocabulary and a lot of legal and medical terms come from Latin. One of the reasons I'm studying Latin is because I want to pursue a career in the medical field. I'm not sure if I want to be a doctor or a researcher in a lab yet, but since I'm only a sophomore I have plenty of time to decide.

Rachel also wants to work in the medical field, but she plans to be a pediatrician. We ended up having almost every class together freshman year and again this year. She's notoriously klutzy but she always laughs at herself instead of getting embarrassed by it. I couldn't have made it through freshman year without her after having to leave my best friend Campbell Saunders behind. I call him by Cam and finally after a year of being apart, Cam and I are finally going to be reunited. I couldn't be more excited. I had just received his letter yesterday and I had yet to show it to Rachel who knew all about my friendship with Cam.

I turned my attention from my thoughts about Cam back to Rachel and called out, "Sorry Rachel! You know I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Rachel laughed as she gathered up her chemistry book and walked over to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"I want to see the letter!" Rachel said excitedly.

I laughed as I pulled the letter out of my bag and handed it to her. Once she finished reading Cam's letter she placed her hand over her heart and bit her lip.

"That boy…" she sighed, "is such a sweetheart."

I smiled as I took the letter back from her and put it in my pocket. "He's such a great friend and yes, he is very sweet."

"He's single right? Because I uh, well…" Rachel began as she gently bumped into my side and winked.

"God, Rachel! You're always looking for a relationship!" I laughed.

I love Rachel dearly, but honestly, that girl does not know how to live independently without a boyfriend. She had just gotten out of a brief, month long relationship with junior and Ice Hounds player, Luke Baker. She and Luke had ended on weird terms. She broke up with him because he came possessive and got jealous and paranoid whenever she talked to other guys. However, the two of them shared deep glances whenever they saw each other which made me think that they weren't as over as they appeared to be.

"You still didn't answer my question, Lacey!" Rachel said as she elbowed me.

I sighed. "Yes, he is Rachel! He's never been in a relationship before."

"Really?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at me. "You've shown me pictures of him. He's adorable, kind of like a little puppy. How hasn't he had a girlfriend before?"

I shrugged. "He's kind of on the shy side."

"Awww!" Rachel squealed. "He keeps sounding even cuter. I'm so done with assertive guys anyway." She finished off with a glance over at Luke Baker who was strolling towards us with a couple of his teammates.

"Lacey, Rachel." He nodded as he brushed past us.

I gave him a small wave as Rachel grimaced at him which earned a frown from Luke. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him which caused Luke to stand still for a moment staring back at the both of us. Rachel grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away, leaving Luke Baker and his teammates in the middle of the hallway.

"What on earth was that about?" I asked Rachel as we walked to English class.

"Oh nothing. I just like messing with him." Rachel explained.

"Uh huh, sure." I scoffed.

Rachel turned to me. "You don't believe me?" She asked as she feigned a hurt expression.

"I think there's still something going on between the two of you that you're keeping a secret." I said watching her closely.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sighed as we took our seats near the back of the classroom.

"Luke and I still hook up from time to time, but you can't tell anyone!" She whisper-yelled.

"Are you serious?!" I asked as I leaned in closer to her to avoid being overheard by any of our classmates.

Rachel nodded with a smirk. "He's a good kisser."

"Rachel! It doesn't matter how good of a kisser he is, you broke up with him because he wasn't a good boyfriend! You shouldn't still be involved with him!" I shook my head as I pulled out my English books.

"C'mon Lacey," Rachel pleaded, "If you did this once in a while, you would know what I mean!" Rachel winked at me.

My face turned beet red. "Rachel!"

"What? It's true! I'm sure Luke wouldn't be opposed to-"

I cut Rachel off before she could finish her thought, "Woah Rachel! I don't even want to imagine what the rest of that sentence was going to be, but either way, I'm not interested."

Rachel shrugged as she turned to face the front of the classroom as our teacher walked in. "Suit yourself, but when Cam comes, maybe I won't need Luke anymore."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to focus on the notes that were being written on the board about _The Book Thief _by Markus Zusak instead of Rachel's boy crazy thoughts. Like I said, Rachel is my closest friend after Cam, but I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to date Cam. It might seem like I'm being selfish or something like that, but Rachel tends to go through guys pretty quickly and I really don't want her to hurt Cam.


End file.
